Breaking Point
by Wilemina
Summary: Connor snaps after being walked over one too many times. Rating is mainly for language and angsty theme.
1. Confused

Title: Breaking Point - Confused

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I've been away from this site for a while and decided it was time to post some more of my fic, really hope you enjoy and please review as it makes my day.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Connor was completely confused, at a loss for words really. Abby had practically thrown herself at him after they had rescued her brother Jack. He had been so happy after their kiss that he'd been in a daze for the rest of the day. Lester's whining had gone completely unnoticed by him when he got back to his temporary residence.

When she'd come round to see him the next day, things felt awkward but he had every hope that she was there for more kissing. She wasn't, she'd come to tell him that she didn't want any weirdness between them after what happened - in Abby language; a relationship between them was a bad idea.

He didn't understand it, had he done something wrong? Or maybe it was something he hadn't done. The kiss though, **that **kiss had been perfect, amazing, he'd felt so much love and emotion behind it - on both sides. He loved Abby more than anything in the world and would go to the ends of the earth for her - had done in fact and all she'd done was throw it back in his face.

Then they had been trapped in the past. Abby had helped him, stuck by him and when he'd asked if he could move back into the flat she'd said yes straight away. She had even told him on their second night, when things were starting to look grim and Connor's health had deteriorated further, that she loved him. It had been a quiet confession and Connor suspected that she had thought he was too out of it to remember but her words had been etched into his memory.

Now they were back and Connor was sleeping in his own bed where he belonged. It had taken him a while to recover from their travels and he'd had to stay in the hospital for two weeks. Abby had been by his side every day whilst he was in there. Bringing him food, playing cards and scrabble when he got bored and even washing his feet for him because he couldn't bend with his injuries.

He had felt that ever present spark between them grow stronger on more than one occasion and thought that maybe now, now that she had almost lost him that maybe she would finally want to be with him but as soon as he was allowed home she began to avoid him unless they were around the others. Now he had the go-ahead to return to work so long as he took things easy for a while.

"Easier said than done in this place." Connor mumbled to himself as he tried frantically to catch up on all the work he'd missed.

The Anomaly detector had developed it's usual bugs whilst he'd been away but with no one there to check them they had built up into a technological mess. The computer kept giving false readings, sounding false alarms and poor Connor was getting the blame.

"So is this the real deal or not Connor?" Danny asked.

The alarm had sounded again and the rest of the team were stood around the detector - around Connor. Becker and Danny were looking mildly annoyed, Abby stood there with her hands on her hips and Sarah had her arms folded.

"I told you, until I fix all the glitches I can't be sure." Connor whined. "If **somebody **had looked after it properly while I was gone then none of this would be happening."

"I do hope that you're not blaming this on Sarah and I." Becker said. "Because neither one of us knows how to work that thing."

"Sarah does." Connor accused.

He was really starting to get pissed off with all this being on him. He'd only been out of hospital a week for crying out loud.

"Hey!" Sarah exclaimed. "This isn't my fault!"

"No and it's not mine either. I'm sorry guys but you're just going to have to keep checking out the alerts until I can sort through all the problems here."

Danny nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

"Come on guys, let's go."

Sarah groaned, Abby rolled her eyes and Becker just followed without complaint. Connor wasn't allowed out in the field until he was fully recovered, good job really seen as he was going to be working on the Anomaly detector for the rest of his natural life.

**************

It had turned out that the anomaly alert hadn't been a false alarm this time. A herd of rather fierce looking Anklysaurs had come through and it had taken the team - plus ten of Becker's men - all day to get them back through the anomaly and lock it down. When they returned to the Arc it was after six in the evening and they were all exhausted and hungry.

Connor was still where he was when they left, laying on the floor and fiddling around with wires around the back or the anomaly detector.

"You still not finished that?" Danny asked him as they walked into the main operations room.

Connor saw red, he jumped up and dusted off his trousers, giving Danny an angry look.

"It's not a simple job you know, it's very complicated stuff. It's not like I'm not trying, I've been at this all day!"

"Oh my heart bleeds for you." Becker chirped in. "Messing around with a computer while we've been running around like blue-arsed flies all day."

"I'm not staying here by choice you know!" Connor spat. "I'm injured and shouldn't really be here. The doctor said to take it easy but instead I've been laying on a cold hard floor all day fixing this thing. I haven't even stopped for something to eat or a drink!"

They were all shocked by Connor's tone, he rarely got angry and even Abby had only seen him this angry when Helen had killed Cutter. Becker backed off holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." He said.

Becker, Danny, Sarah and Abby left him to it and went to the canteen for something to eat.

When they'd gone, Connor took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was sick of being walked all over, it was about time he stood up for himself. It was slightly foolish to argue with Becker though of all people and they were supposed to all be friends, he had to work with him after all. Maybe he should apologise to him later.

************

It was about half an hour later when Connor heard the sound of someone's throat clearing and stood again to find Abby smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back, she was beautiful when she smiled and he loved her so.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"You need to stop, all this will still be here in the morning."

"Yeah but . . . "

"No buts Connor, here."

She handed him a bottle of water and a pre-packed sandwich.

"Thanks."

Connor screwed the lid off the water and took a gulp of the cool liquid.

"You should be looking after yourself, your body needs food and water to heal." She berated.

Connor sat on the chair in front of the detector and began to open his sandwich.

"I know, it's just . . . There's a lot of pressure to get this fixed."

"I know." She soothed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "But you'll be no good to us if you get ill again."

He nodded his response, biting into his meal. Abby had left her hand on his shoulder, it felt good there, made him feel good. She smiled at him again as she took it away and the room lit up, maybe there was still hope for them yet.

"We're going to the pub for a couple of drinks before we go home, you should come."

"I don't know, after what I said to Danny and Becker . . . "

"Oh they're fine with it, they know they were in the wrong for having a go at you."

"But you said yourself, I need to rest, take care of myself."

"Oh come on Connor, one drink won't hurt! Please, for me?"

And that was all she had to say to have him eating out of the palm of her hand. For her? Anything! Connor nodded and stuffed the last of the food into his mouth, washing it down with the rest of his water then he was on his feet, grabbing his coat and following Abby out of the door.

***********

When they got to the pub, Connor, Sarah and Abby took a seat in one of the booths whilst Danny and Becker went to the bar for their drinks. Connor felt a little awkward with Abby sitting on one side of him and Sarah on the other, Sarah had been avoiding his gaze all the way here.

"Sarah, I'm sorry for . . . I didn't mean to blame you for . . . I mean, it's not your fault, I was just so fed up of everyone . . . "

"It's ok Connor." She said softly, patting his leg. "Don't worry about it, I understand, it's already forgotten ok?"

"Ok."

They smiled at one another and then Connor turned to Abby who nodded her approval at his apology. The guys returned from the bar with the drinks and everyone took a much needed swig of their chosen beverage.

The team chatted for a while, filling Connor in on the creatures they had seen earlier and asking him lots of questions about their habitat and diet. They were on their third drink when Sarah leant across to Becker and asked if he would like to join her in a game of pool. Becker agreed of course and they both sauntered off to the pool table.

"I'm just nipping to the loo." Abby said sheepishly.

Connor watched her retreating form, when she returned he was going to have another go at turning on the old charm, maybe the fact that they had both had a drink would make the whole process a bit smoother. Maybe this time she would say yes, kiss him again, he'd really like to kiss her again.

"When are you two gonna sort yourselves out?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Connor, you and Abby have been dancing around each other since I met you, probably long before. When are you going to ask her out?"

"She knows how I feel about her but I'm not sure she feels the same way."

"Course she does!"

"What makes you so sure? Whenever we start to get close she pushes me away."

"It's obvious to us all that she's crazy about you."

"Well you must be seeing something I can't." Connor replied dejectedly.

"You need to be a man about it Connor, none of this waiting for her to come to you rubbish! Abby's the kind of woman who wants to be swept off her feet."

"What?" He asked, snorting at the very idea.

"Honestly, you just try it, she wants a man of action. You need to walk up to her, dip her and snog her till her knees turn to jelly."

Connor's heart began to race and he got butterflies in his stomach at the mere thought of doing that to Abby, but at the same time, Danny's suggestion seemed a tad preposterous.

"Don't be daft, she'd kick the shit out of me."

"Yeah, well just don't leave it too late."

He tapped Connor and pointed to where Abby was chatting with a mysterious gentleman near the bar. He was the typical stereotype of tall, dark and handsome and was obviously flirting with **his **Abby. Connor sighed and put his head in his hands, it was going to be a long night.


	2. Snatched Away

Title: Snatched Away

Author: Wilemina

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

***********************************************************************************

Connor had been sitting at the table for twenty minutes now watching Abby talking to the tall dark and handsome man. Danny had tried having a conversation with him but when it became clear that he just wasn't listening, he left to watch Becker and Sarah's game of pool.

As they were chatting, Abby reached across and touched the mans arm and Connor groaned. This was causing him actual physical pain, his heart was breaking in two as he watched the woman he loved be snatched away right under his nose. She smiled at the man and he smiled back as they continued their conversation, making Connor feel sick to his stomach.

The man grabbed her arm and led her to the bar and Connor could see that he was buying her a drink. His blood began to boil, how could she do this to him? In front of him? Seemingly with no thought for his feelings. She had to know how he felt about her, what this must be doing to him.

Connor's last frayed nerve snapped and he stood from the table abruptly making all the drinks slosh around in their glasses. He strode over to where Abby was standing at the bar and just as the man was handing over the drink, snatched it from his hand and slammed it down.

"I don't think so!" He growled, grabbing Abby's hand and dragging her away.

"Connor!" She exclaimed angrily. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go!"

She struggled to get her hand from his but his grip was too tight as he continued to drag her to the back of the pub and through the back entrance. He still hadn't spoken to her as they made it outside to the cool night air, trying to calm himself at least a little before he opened his mouth.

"Let . . . Go!" She demanded, still struggling.

"FINE!" He shouted, right in her face.

He let go of her hand, practically throwing it aside and Abby stared at him open mouthed and shocked.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you?" She asked.

Her tone was low but it was clear she was furious.

Connor didn't care, he was just as angry.

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into me?" He repeated, pacing up and down. "I'll tell you what's gotten into me shall I Abby?"

"Please, enlighten me Connor because you're behaving like a pig!"

He turned slowly to look at her, his eyes half closed, his jaw set and his fists clenched by his sides. Abby, for the first time since meeting Connor, found herself just a little bit afraid of him.

"If I'm behaving like a pig Abby then it's because you've driven me to it."

Abby opened and closed her mouth several times, temporarily speechless, but she soon found her voice.

"How? Tell me how on earth I could have driven you to this?"

"You! You and that . . . Man."

"His **name** is Alex."

If Connor thought he was angry before, it was nothing to how he felt after that reply. His whole body trembled and he turned away and punched the wall. Abby jumped, what was happening to him? The usually calm and placid Connor had been replaced by some kind of maniac.

"I don't give a shit what his name is!" He growled.

"Connor." She said, more softly this time. "This isn't you, you don't act this way."

"No? Well I do now. You stand there not ten feet away from me and flirt with . . . **Alex **and you expect me to just be . . . ok with it all."

"You're . . . jealous?" She asked incredulously. "Connor, I'm a free woman, I can flirt with who the hell I like."

Connor choked back on a sob, his anger already beginning to turn into despair. Abby didn't love him, she couldn't care less about him.

"Yeah, you're right, free woman, whatever you like." He repeated. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Whatever it is we do, dance around one another as Danny calls it. I just . . . it's making me miserable. Just when I think you might actually love me back, you do something to prove that you don't."

It was Abby's turn to fight back her emotions as she came to the realisation that she'd broken his heart, and more than once from the sound of things.

"Connor I . . . "

"I'm leaving." He interrupted.

"No, don't go Conn, we can talk about this, the others . . . "

"I don't mean I'm leaving the pub Abby, I'm leaving the flat."

"What? No! you've only just moved back in."

"I need some time, sort myself out, move on with my life . . . get over you." He whispered the last part and avoided her gaze. "Gonna go and stay with my Mum for a bit."

"WHAT?"

Abby panicked as she realised that he didn't just mean he was moving from the flat, he was moving from London too.

"Please don't Connor, please stay, I'm sorry, I didn't . . . "

"I've got to Abby, I just can't even look at you."

She let out a strangled sob, but quickly pulled herself back together.

"Connor." She cried, reaching for him but he pulled away and walked back into the busy pub.

Abby stood there dumbfounded for a moment, silent tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't let him leave, didn't want him to walk out of her life. She suddenly realised - Connor was her life, her whole life, she ran into the pub after him and searched the room. Their table was empty and she ran to her friends.

"Have you seen Connor?" She asked.

"He just left, didn't even say goodbye." Danny replied.

"Abby what's wrong?" Sarah asked in concern, the only one spotting the fact that Abby had been crying.

"He's gone! He's gone!" Was all Abby said in reply as she ran off and out of the main entrance.

She looked up and down the road but there was no sign of him anywhere, she had to find him, maybe he'd gone home to pack his things, she hailed a black cab and gave her address, telling the driver to step on it. She just hoped she could get there in time.

The journey home seemed to last forever and Abby realised she was crying again.

"You ok Miss?" The driver asked, looking in his mirror.

Abby took a breath and wiped at her tear streaked face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to get home."

The rest of the cab ride was silent and when her street was finally in sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. Abby paid the taxi man and got out, running to her door and rummaging for her keys.

When she finally got into the flat she found it to be in darkness and her heart sank.

"Connor?" She called into the eerie silence. "Connor are you here?"

A thud came from upstairs, he must be in his room. She ran all the way, almost missing a step in her haste.

"Connor!" She said again when she reached his room.

It was dark and she heard the thud again. Abby reached for the switch and turned on the light. The room appeared empty, there was no sign of Connor, she must have been imagining the sounds. Just then, two little grey faces popped out from under the bed and startled Abby.

"Sid! Nancy! What are you doing up here?" She asked in annoyance.

They crept out sheepishly and gave her their sweetest innocent look.

"That won't work with me, go on, in your basket." She berated.

They put their heads down in defeat and trotted off down the stairs to their beds. Abby couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips, they were such tricky little creatures and scarily smart. She sighed and put her head in her hands as her train of thought brought her back to Connor.

Abby walked over to the bed and sat down, she suddenly felt exhausted. She wasn't going to lose Connor, she just couldn't. she was going to find his mother's address on the computer at work tomorrow and go to him. She had to tell him how she felt, she had to tell him that she loved him.

TBC


	3. Stay

Title: Stay

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is the final chapter, please please review as it makes my day! Thanks to those who have read, reviewed and added to faves. :-)

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Connor Temple walked through the streets of London in a daze. He wasn't sure what to do or where to go. He'd told Abby he was going to stay with his Mum for a while but the last train had long since gone and he would have to wait until morning. He knew that at some point he would have to go back to the flat and get some of his belongings together but he wasn't ready yet. Connor wanted to wait a couple of hours until Abby was asleep, then hopefully he'd sneak in and out unnoticed. He certainly couldn't risk bumping into her, he knew that if he did then he'd cave and want to stay.

Staying wasn't an option really, things just weren't the same any more. He had been slowly becoming more and more depressed about the situation since she'd told him the kiss was a mistake. Connor just couldn't do it to himself any more, her big blue eyes, beautiful smile, the smell of her perfume were all reminders of what he could never have.

He wasn't quite sure when the day had come that friendship with Abby just wasn't enough. Sure they had great times, movie night on a Saturday, Star Trek night on a Sunday but all that time they spent together, it had just become too much. She was so comfortable with him, resting her head on his shoulder, falling asleep on his lap, wondering around the house half naked, there was no wonder he had snapped.

He checked his watch - 2:45am, it had been more than three hours since he'd left Abby outside the pub. Surely it must be safe to return by now. Hell, what was he thinking, she probably wasn't even at home. She had probably left with the gorgeous Alex for a night of passion. He screwed up his face in disgust at the thought, sometimes when it came to Abby, he was his own worst enemy. He had raised her up on this pedestal as the most perfect and beautiful woman he had ever met, no one could live up to such expectations.

As he rounded the next corner, Connor looked up and was shocked to find that he was home. He hadn't consciously made the decision to return and yet, here he was. He pulled his keys out of his jeans pocket and opened the door as quietly as he could. As he walked into the flat, the Diictodons began to fuss around him, making their little squeaking noises and Connor put his finger to his lips hushing them.

He crept up the stairs to his room, wincing as they creaked in complaint. Why was it that when you were trying to be quiet, you always managed to make more noise than usual? When he got to the top, he realised just how tired he was but there was no time for sleep, Abby could come up in the morning and find him here and it would be too awkward after everything that had been said.

Connor switched on the light and was taken aback to see the woman currently occupying his thoughts curled up asleep on the bed. She looked so beautiful laying there in **his** bed - like an angel. He shook his head and closed his eyes tight, he had to stop thinking like that. She stirred slightly and scrunched up her eyes, obviously noticing in her sleep that the light had been switched on. Connor froze, was she going to wake up? He hardly dared to breath as he waited. When after a few moments it seemed as though she was still deep in sleep, he tiptoed over to his drawers, grabbed his holdall and began to stuff it with as many clothes as would fit.

"Connor?"

Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Connor, is that you?"

He heard movement on the bed and guessed she must be getting up but he didn't turn to see.

"No. it's a burglar!" He sneered sarcastically.

Anger was his coping mechanism, if he didn't hold onto it then he would surely fall to pieces.

"I thought you'd gone." She said softly, ignoring his comment.

"I'm leaving in the morning."

"Have you told Lester?"

Why the hell was she thinking of Lester at a time like this?

"No."

"If you go without saying anything you could lose your job."

Connor laughed mirthlessly and turned to look at her, it was a mistake. Her blonde hair was mussed, mascara smudged down her face and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears but to Connor, she was still unbelievably beautiful. He looked down at his hands, avoiding her piercing gaze.

"I don't even know if I'll be coming back anyway."

A sound came from Abby's lips, a strangled gasp which made him want to hold her tight and never let go. He reminded himself that she wouldn't want that, didn't want him to hold her now or ever and he bit his lip in grim determination, forcing himself to look at her.

"Please . . . " She begged. "Don't do this, don't go."

"Have to."

"Why?" She whined.

She sounded so unlike her usual self that Connor could almost pretend that he was talking to someone else.

"We've already been through all this Abbs, don't make me say it again."

He cursed himself for using her shortened name, it sounded too friendly. He watched as a single tear ran down her cheek and she caught it quickly.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered, sounding almost childlike.

Connor turned away from her, taking a deep breath for strength before continuing with his packing. He felt her arms come around his shoulders from behind and he shrugged them off.

"Please, I'm begging here Connor, and I don't beg! Please stay, I need you."

"That's a laugh!" He snorted, turning to face her again. "You need me about as much as you need a kick in the head."

She frowned at his choice of words.

"No Connor, I need you about as much as I need air! You're everything to me and I'm so sorry that I haven't shown you that, or told you. It's just that . . . "

She sighed heavily, more tears falling unchecked.

"Just what Abby?" He demanded.

"I was scared." She whispered.

"Scared?"

Abby nodded miserably.

"Of what, me?" Connor asked incredulously.

Surely he couldn't scare her, he'd seen scarier butterflies. Though his recent behaviour was scaring even him.

"No, not you, _us_."

Now it was Connor's turn to frown, she was making no sense to him.

"Us? But there **is **no us Abby, never will be."

Abby closed her eyes and whimpered at his reply, she couldn't stand this much longer.

"You're my best friend Conn, I've never let myself get **this **close to anybody . . . "

"That's a joke." He interrupted callously.

"**Let** me finish! It's true, the things we've shared, the talks we have, I've never had that before."

"What about Alex? I'm sure you were about to get pretty close to him." Connor sneered.

"That's not close! At least, not in any way that's important, that's just sex."

"**Just** sex?"

He shook his head at her in disgust.

"Connor, what you and me have, it's different, it's special." Abby explained. "It's not about sex, it's about . . ."

She was about to say love and respect but Connor interrupted her again.

"Whatever Abby. You can kiss our **different** and **special **relationship goodbye now because it's gone and so am I."

Abby sobbed, her face stricken at his mean and vicious words, she had been trying to tell him that she loved him, that she wanted him, wanted to spend her life with him but now . . . She turned and ran down the stairs still sobbing.

Connor slapped his hand down on the chest of drawers in frustration and then winced as a sharp pain shot through it. He looked down, his knuckles where bruised and bleeding from hitting the wall earlier, he hadn't even noticed. He felt deep remorse for what he had said to Abby, she had hurt him with her recent behaviour but she didn't deserve to be spoken to like that. There was one positive side, it would make his departure easier, maybe now she would stay away.

He finished his packing and took his bag downstairs. He'd have to leave his games and DVD's for now, maybe Danny or Becker would be kind enough to send them to him. Connor was surprised to see Abby curled up on the sofa with her head in her hands crying, he'd thought she would have gone to her room. His heart ached at her sobs and it took every ounce of his strength not to go to her.

It was as his pet Diictodons ran up to him again excitedly that a fresh wave of pain hit him. He couldn't take them with him and that broke his heart almost as much as leaving Abby did. He knew they would be safe here, Abby would take good care of them. He bent down and gave them both a fuss, chuckling through his tears as they rolled around on their backs and kicked their little stumpy legs in the air.

"Bye guys." He said to them. "Be good, no stealing Rex's dinner ok? Look after Abby for me."

Abby looked up at hearing him mention her name and frowned as he stood and threw his heavy holdall over his back.

"You're going now?" She asked incredulously, hurrying over to him.

"No time like the present."

He took her in, this was possibly the last time he would see her. She looked a mess but it didn't make him love her any less, didn't make her any less gorgeous.

"But there won't be any trains for at least two more hours!"

"I'll wait in the station." He replied sombrely. "Anything's better than . . . " He didn't finish, thinking better of it.

"Than being here with me?"

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just . . . you know."

She nodded but was suddenly overcome with desperation.

"Don't go, it doesn't have to be this way."

Connor didn't answer, just turned and walked to the door and opened it.

"Goodbye Abby." He said softly.

"Wait! Please! Don't go Connor, I want to be with you . . . "

He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed.

Abby felt as though her world had just ended, she'd lost her soul mate. She had always thought that one day they would get together when the time was right and she'd sorted herself out. Now her time had run out, she'd left it too late. Her throat hurt from her sobs and her head throbbed too.

Connor got about halfway down the corridor before her words finally sunk in. He stopped and let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Was she serious? Did she love him or was she just frightened of losing him? The more he thought about it, the more Connor realised that he couldn't live with himself if he walked away without finding out. He seriously doubted that he would ever love anyone the way he loved Abby Maitland.

He turned on his heels and strode back into the flat, opening the door with such force that it banged against the wall, startling a still sobbing Abby. He dropped his bag on the floor and their gazes locked as he stalked towards her with purpose.

Abby looked like a deer caught in the headlights, unsure of what he was about to do. Had he decided to stay or was he coming back for another argument? Maybe he'd just forgotten something. Her heart pounded in her chest, ringing in her ears as he came face to face with her and a small smile began to tug at the corner of his lips. Was he . . . ?

Her thoughts were cut short as Connor wrapped his arms around her tightly, one around her waist and the other around her shoulder. He dipped her down low and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever received in her life.

When he brought them back up, Connor scrutinized her face carefully to try and gauge her reaction. She was still crying but as he continued to look into her eyes, her lips quivered a little, then they moved upwards into a smile that was soon beaming at him. He felt the relief wash over him and returned the smile, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Please tell me that means you're staying Connor, because I don't think I could handle it if you're not."

Connor pulled her against him in a fierce hug, stroking the back of her head with his large hand.

"I never **wanted** to leave you." He whispered against her cheek.

"I love you so much Connor, I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm the one who's sorry Abby, I mean, you really hurt me but the things I said, they were horrible."

He pulled away slightly, not wanting to lose contact and they smiled at one another again.

"You really mean what you said? That you want to be with me?"

Abby nodded and slid her hand down his arm to grasp his hand tightly.

"For always."

Connor looked up and closed his eyes, silently thanking whoever it was up there that had offered his mangled heart a second chance.

"I was just so scared that if we got together then it would go wrong and I would lose you." She explained. "Turns out that I lost you anyway."

"No, no Abby you haven't lost me."

He leant forward and kissed her, this time for comfort.

"I'm so tired."

"Me too, come on."

Connor took her hand and led her to her bedroom. They both lay down and Abby curled against him. She had been right, what they had, it was so much more than sex, it was special. Sure, the sex would be good and Connor couldn't wait but there was no rush. Just laying here with Abby in his arms was enough, he just hoped that in the morning she hadn't changed her mind. After everything that had happened he just couldn't seem to keep his mind away from such thoughts. Connor knew that it would take him a while to feel truly secure in their relationship but it would surely be worth it.

The next morning when Connor awoke to a smiling Abby running her hand up and down his chest before drifting lower, he knew that he was right. It was most definitely worth it!

**_The End_**


End file.
